I'm sorry, I love you
by HollowSlayer
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, sister of billionaire tycoon, Byakuya Kuchiki, lived the good life. Spending her days bossing people around and her nights partying. Her eyes are opened when she meets a certain guy with orange hair. Little does she know of his tragic condition and little does he know of her past. What does destiny have in store for the two? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form**

**Author's note: This is my first story so I might be a little rough around the edges! haha.. go easy on me :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another one of those days for Rukia Kuchiki. She found herself in the principal's office (again). Staring out into space, trying to figure out a good enough excuse as to why she missed trigonometry for the 10th time that semester, she notices the time and immediately starts panicking. Renji would be picking her up any minute now to go watch that new movie that had come out just a few days ago! Now mind you she is not interested in Renji like _that. _Just childhood friends who were still together in high school. He had been one of the few who had stuck by her side through thick and thin and she was ever grateful for that. He might have had, heck he still might have a crush on her but to Rukia, he was nothing more than a best friend.

The principal scrutinized her very closely and Rukia tried to return the favor but she couldn't without thinking he belonged in a museum. The man's face was full of wrinkles and he had that typical, "old man's beard". They were staring at each other for a good 2 minutes now and Rukia was starting to get impatient. She would've whipped out a check and given him a fortune if only Byakuya would've allowed her. Now don't get the wrong idea, Rukia is rich. As a matter of fact, she's loaded but the only place her money didn't have power was in school. Especially when she got in trouble with the teachers. Byakuya always told her to "face the consequences of your actions or don't get involved in the first place". Sometimes, she just wanted to stab him to death with a pencil but she couldn't do that to the man who was housing her, paying for her every needs and giving her an allowance enough to buy a theme park now could she? So, here she was in the principal's office at 4:30pm when she should've been out partying already.

Rukia was the first to break the awkward silence. "Umm.. aren't you going to say something?" Principal Yamamoto gave her a funny look. "What else is left for me to say? he said in an ancient voice. "No amount of advice is going to help you if you are just going to throw it out your head the very next day". Rukia sat quietly, fumbling with her uniform. "You may leave" Rukia's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets. Did she just hear what she think she heard? "W-what did you say?" Rukia stuttered, still unable to believe her ears. "I said you can leave. I don't have time for this and apparently you look like you have things to get to". He stood from his chair and walked to grab his coat. When he turned around he still saw Rukia staring at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Are you waiting for me to change my mind?" "of course not! hehehe.. I'll be going now! You take care Mr. Yamamoto!" And with that she ran out the room and reached for her phone. "What's taking you so long?!" Renji answered on the other side. "Don't tell me you got detention again.." "That's the thing!" Rukia practically squealed. "Huh?" he didn't understand why she was so happy that she got detention for the nth time that semester. "He let me off without even a single word!" Rukia was so happy but in the corner of her mind, she was still bothered by her principal's words. _"No amount of advice is going to help you if you are just going to throw it out your head the very next day"_. Had she really changed that much in a matter of 3 years? Had she really lost her real identity? Rukia pushed those questions to the back of her head where they belonged. Right now, she should just concentrate on having a good evening with Renji. "Are you serious?" Renji sounded as baffled as Rukia had a few minutes ago. "Yup! and no more questions if you don't wanna miss the movie! I'll be there in 5 minutes" and then she hung up.

She was out of the school building and in the parking lot searching for a bright shade of red. In a matter of seconds she caught sight of it and ran over to him. "Took you long enough.." Renji mumbled. He was smacked upside the head as Rukia stepped in his car. "I just hung up a while ago" "you could've got here much faster if you had just been a good girl and went to class" Renji said, starting the engine. Rukia didn't say anything. She was thinking about those questions she asked herself earlier on the whole trip to the theater. She wouldn't have even realized they had arrived if Renji didn't startle her back into reality. "you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine.. Just thinking about some stuff" she replied, walking over to the ticket booth and buying them a pair of tickets. "What kind of stuff?" Renji asked again with that look on his face, Rukia just shrugged him off. "It's fine, I told you no more questions didn't i?" He finally gave up and headed in to buy some popcorn and drinks. Rukia excused herself and went to the ladies room to freshen up before the movie began. As she trotted to the bathroom, her mind still pondering those stupid questions, she ran right into something hard and soft at the same time. Rubbing her nose, she slowly stood up and tried to see who or what was standing in her way when, "Hey! Watch where you're going _midget_!" Rukia was awestruck. She glanced up at the tall man in front of her with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Am I so handsome that you can't even take your eyes off me or even speak?" he said with a smirk on his face. "You were born with a pair of eyes for a reason, use them" and with that he walked off. Rukia still couldn't get that stupid look off her face. How dare this guy? Not only did he stand in her way but he had the nerve to embarrass her on the spot? Who was he to throw insults at _the _Rukia Kuchiki? Normal people would stay clear of her when she was deep in thought. They all knew the consequences if they didn't. But this guy wasn't normal. Either he didn't know who she was or he was dropped when he was a baby.

Those things were trivial compared to the fact that she was left speechless during the whole situation. Midget, she could understand but no one on the face of the earth had the ability to keep Rukia Kuchiki's mouth shut. And there she stood corrected in front of the ladies room. She realized she had been standing there for a good 5 minutes with her mouth slightly agape. Snapping herself out of it, she stormed into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. "Get a hold of yourself Rukia!" "You just got caught up in the moment, just pretend this thing never happened and move on.." She did some breathing exercises to calm herself down. The thing that bothered her the most was that she actually found him attractive. If he just got rid of that scowl, he would've looked like an angel sent from the heavens. Rukia quickly slapped herself. What was she thinking? Just a moment ago she was cursing him and now she was daydreaming about that cocky bastard! She shook her head and headed back upstairs and met up with Renji. "Just in time! Got me worried a bit there. I thought you slipped in the bathroom and couldn't get up" Rukia punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Let's go or we'll miss it" Renji nodded and the two found their seats near the back. The movie was some romantic-comedy which would've usually made her puke but this one was actually pretty good. She found herself laughing from time to time and she would've had a pretty good time with Renji if her mind wasn't on a certain guy with bright orange hair. No matter how much she tried to push him away, he would pop back in her brain and she finally settled on watching the movie with that orange haired buffoon in her mind. When the movie ended, they headed out into the cool night breeze. Rukia yawned, obviously tired after all the events of the day. It was too full of surprises for her liking but hey, what can you do? That's the beauty of life.

She glanced at her watch and started panicking for the second time that day. If she didn't get back home in 15 minutes, no phone, no T.V. and no computer for a month. It was pretty harsh for a curfew but she had to deal with it since she lived with an over-strict billionaire who had a stick up his ass. Renji noticed her expression and offered to drive her home. Apart from the short reviews of the movie and the music playing from the radio, the two rode in complete silence on the way to Rukia's place. As the car pulled up to her block, Renji looked over at Rukia. That concern creeping back on his facial features. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting pretty weird ever since we left from school" he muttered. Rukia gave him a small smile "Renji, I'm fine really. Stop worrying so much! I had a great time today, we should do it again sometime". A blush appeared on his face and coughed awkwardly. "Pervert" Rukia said with a small smirk and stepped outside after saying her goodbyes. She sneaked through the main gate and to the door, although she had no idea why because Byakuya's many cameras would've caught her the moment Renji's car pulled over. Rukia cleared her throat and fixed her clothes before quietly tapping on the oak doors. Right when she was about to knock again, the door suddenly opened and there stood Byakuya with his reading glasses on. His sudden appearance at the door nearly gave her a heart attack. "Exactly 8:59 pm. Just dodged the bullet I would say" he commented coolly before gliding off to his study. Rukia stood rooted to the spot. How many times was she going to be surprised in a day? Byakuya never answered the door! Where were all the maids? She shook her head and went to her room, not allowing herself to think about it too much. When she fell back on her bed, she closed her eyes and everything that happened that day from Yamamoto's out of the blue decision to that orange haired fool who dared embarrass her came flooding to her head. Rukia could've sworn her head would explode but instead she decided to just call it a day.

**That's it guys, I'll definitely start writing longer chapters as the story progresses but I'll leave it at that for today. So let me know how I did, I'm still pretty new to this stuff so I'd really appreciate it if you all could give me a few tips and pointers or what I can do to improve my story. Next chapter will be up depending on the reviews so don't forget to leave one! Everyone's opinions are welcome. Goodnight! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Alright guys, here's the next chapter just as I promised! Most of the reviews told me to use the ENTER button more often so I hope you're satisfied. I'm slowly starting to get the hang of it so anymore advice will be greatly appreciated! Without further ado, here we go!**

****The phone started ringing. Ichigo took a quick glance and answered it. "I'm on my way Yuzu, stop getting all worried" he said with an exasperated expression on his face.

"But Ichi-nii, the movie should've ended 30 minutes ago! Where are you?!" exclaimed Ichigo's poor little sister. Ichigo sighed, "I'm near the supermarket, you need anything?" After a few seconds, he heard his sister's voice again.

"Now that you mention it, I need some sauce for the spaghetti I'm making for dinner!" "Okay, be there in 10 minutes" and he hung up. Ichigo stared at the glowing street lamps that were zooming up at him as he made his way to the supermarket. His mind quickly shifted to the reason he was late. Ever since that incident at the movie theater, he couldn't get that smirk off his face.

He found a parking spot nearby and stepped out. That dumbfounded look on her face was priceless. The way her mouth was hanging open and the way those beautiful violet orbs widened in shock. Obviously, that woman had never been talked back to since it clearly showed on her facial features. Ichigo stopped abruptly at the entrance to the supermarket, nearly knocking into a senior citizen pushing her trolley.

Did he just think her eyes were beautiful? She did have a magnificent pair of violet eyes but the way he had just thought about it was just.. weird. Shaking his head, he made his way inside and started searching for the sauce Yuzu asked for. His mind kept going back to that girl's face the entire time and he didn't even realize that he had passed the sauce three times already.

After paying the cashier, Ichigo walked back to his car and drove the rest of the way home, thinking about a certain raven haired girl. Kurosaki Clinic came up in the distance and he parked in the garage. As he was about to knock on the door, it suddenly pulled back and out jumped a gorilla wearing a lab coat.

"IIIIICHIGOOOOO!" yelled Isshin Kurosaki. In a matter of seconds he was knocked to the ground with a swift punch from his son. "What's up dad?" Ichigo asked in an agitated tone. Just as quick as he was knocked down, he jumped right back up and started skipping around.

"Oh! My son's razor sharp reflexes are on point as always I see!" Isshin exclaimed with a hearty chuckle. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I don't think someone needs razor sharp reflexes when they have a dad who's jumping out every chance he gets" he muttered under his breath.

Ichigo walked to the kitchen and dropped off the sauce on the counter. The delicious aroma of spaghetti and meatballs assaulted his nose. "Yuzu, here's the sauce you asked for." The said girl immediately popped her head out of the refrigerator and grinned at him. "Thanks a bunch Ichi-nii. I would've been done a long time ago if _someone _didn't decide to take their own sweet time" she pouted.

"Hehehehe.. You see, I was caught up in a traffic jam outside the theater and couldn't do much about it.." Ichigo lied, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a good thing Yuzu was so gullible and innocent because the frown on her face vanished and she went to put the finishing touches on the dinner. Ichigo took that chance to creep off to his room before his sister started asking for the details. Just as he was about to open the door to his room, "traffic jam my ass" said a bored voice from the other side of the hallway.

Ichigo spun around to see his other sister Karin leaning against the door to her room. He scowled at her smug expression. "What do you want Karin?" He wanted nothing but to get this over with.

"Oh, nothing at all. Just wondering about that _blatant _lie you just told Yuzu." She replied nonchalantly while taking a keen interest in her nails.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You heard me all the way from your room?" Karin returned her gaze at her brother. "Why? Can't believe it when a sister is worried about her _dear_ brother?" she smirked.

The sarcasm was starting to get on his nerves. "I know you have another reason as to why you're so late Ichi-nii so just spill the beans already" she stated, finally some seriousness in her voice. He knew he wouldn't get away with it when Karin Kurosaki started getting serious and for a moment he wondered why it was his two sisters who were more concerned about his whereabouts rather than his idiotic father.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I bumped into a girl on my way out of the bathroom" he mumbled. Karin looked at him quizzically and a small smirk started playing at her lips. He sighed once again, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"And then?" she asked as curiously as her solemn attitude allowed. "None of your business" he said in an irritated tone. Karin's eyebrows scrunched up even more.

"Whoa, didn't know you took a fancy into women you bump into outside the restroom!" She knew she was jumping to conclusions but she couldn't help but mess with her fool of a brother.

"It's not like that you pervert.." Ichigo groaned. "We just exchanged a few comments, although it was only me since she was just speechless." An image of the shocked girl appeared in his mind.

Karin stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Well aren't you the ladies man" she said sarcastically. Ichigo grunted, "whatever.." and turned back to enter his room. He heard a few cat calls from outside the hallway but ignored it. There was a lot of stuff to get to the next day and he didn't have time for this nonsense.

Ichigo changed into something comfortable to sleep in and climbed into bed. He didn't even hear Yuzu's voice calling for dinner. Instead he fell asleep like a rock the moment his head hit the pillow. Dreams of a petite, raven haired girl with the most fascinating violet eyes, ravaged his mind.

**The last chapter was mainly focused on Rukia so I thought it was fitting that I introduce Ichigo in this one. Longer chapters are on the way so don't worry. I'm just getting started! Don't forget to review and the next chapter will be up in a few days. I'll see you all until then! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form.**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter guys. Got a little bit of both Ichigo and Rukia so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

****Rukia woke up that morning to the sound of a vacuum cleaner right outside her room. Groaning, she got out of bed and stumbled over to the door to check who dared to disturb her beauty sleep. Everyone in the Kuchiki household knew that there was no vacuuming done before 9:00 am, especially outside Rukia's bedroom. Apparently this one must have been new. She gazed out her room and saw a young girl with long, dark hair actively cleaning the hallway. Rukia had to admire her hard work if only it had been a little later in the day.

"What do you think you're doing?" she was too grumpy from sleep to care about her hard work. The maid stopped and turned around in search of the owner of the voice she had just heard. "Oh! Good morning Kuchiki-san! I was just getting started with the daily cleaning!" she said in a tone that was to cheerful for 7:00 am in the morning. Rukia cringed and glared at the poor maid, "you do know that vacuuming isn't done this early right?"

The maid immediately cowered after hearing the edge in Rukia's voice. "U-umm.. I got up early s-so I thought it would b-be better to get everything done w-with.." she stuttered, her cheerfulness was nowhere to be seen now and Rukia grinned inwardly at the thought.

"Well, it's just too bad because now I'm all grumpy after _you_ decided to disturb my sleep and you know something else?" The maid look at her curiously. Rukia smiled wickedly at her, "you're fired." And with that she slammed the door to her room. A moment of silence passed and she could've sworn she heard a few sobs coming from outside but Rukia just couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment.

It was 7:30 am on a Saturday morning and Rukia was lying on her bed trying to go back to sleep. After almost half an hour, she finally gave up and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. When she was done, she lazily went down to the kitchen to have some breakfast. "Good morning to you, Rukia."

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked around and saw Byakuya on the couch reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in hand. He didn't even look up at her. "Good morning nii-sama.." she mumbled back to her elder brother. Byakuya took a sip from his cup and continued to read.

"You're up earlier than usual today" he commented nonchalantly from his couch. Rukia grunted her response and rummaged through the refrigerator. "Some new maid woke me up at 7:00 in the morning with her vacuuming.."

When she couldn't find anything appealing to have for breakfast, she decided on plain old cereal. Byakuya glanced up at her for the first time that day, "I suggest you start waking up at that time everyday from now on." Rukia groaned once again as she poured herself some cereal and searched for the milk.

"Are we out of milk?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "If you can't find it don't you think it's obvious that we're out of milk?" he asked rhetorically. Rukia wanted to rip her hair off for having such an annoying sibling.

She put on her sneakers and grabbed her purse. "Fine, I'm off to the store to get some" she called as she ran out of the house. Usually she would've sent one of her maids to get it but she didn't have anything better to do at the moment and she was definitely not continuing that conversation with Byakuya.

If she hadn't been in such a bad mood, she would've actually enjoyed the walk to the store. The weather was perfect with a nice mixture of sun and clouds. Rukia walked the rest of the way to the grocery store listening to the chirping of the birds.

**X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&**

Back at Kurosaki Clinic, "GOOOOODMORNING ICHIGOOOOO!" The said man casually dodged his idiotic fathers incoming kick, sending him crashing into the wall. "When are you ever gonna learn old man?" he said while putting on his shirt.

"Oh, Ichigo! What good is a father if he doesn't keep his dear son in check?" Isshin Kurosaki grinned wildly at his 18 year old son. Ichigo stared at him in annoyance and slowly walked to the door. "Whatever, I'm going down for breakfast." He heard the television as he went downstairs and noticed Karin staring intently at the soccer game.

"Good morning to you too.." Ichigo grumbled at his sister who took more interest in the game than her own brother. "Sorry Ichi-nii, didn't see you coming down" she said, her eyes still on the television screen. Ichigo shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

Yuzu was mixing some pancake dough when he stepped in the kitchen. "Good morning ichi-nii!" she chirped cheerfully. Ichigo gave her a warm smile. "You didn't come down for dinner last night." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice and Ichigo felt guilt eating at him.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I was just so tired from everything and fell asleep before I even heard you call." At least he was telling the truth this time. "It's alright, I saved your share. It's in the fridge if you want." He smiled at his little sister again, she just resembled their mom so much. How she was understanding and how she always knew what to say. Yuzu was a mini version of Masaki Kurosaki.

"That'll be great Yuzu" he said and sat down at the table. Karin and Isshin also came down and the whole Kurosaki family was having a joyous Saturday morning breakfast together. It was only a while before Karin mentioned the topic Ichigo was nervous about through the entire meal.

"So Ichi-nii, you going to share your thoughts on the movie?" asked Karin with a sly smile on her face. "That's right! Give us your thoughts son!" Isshin exclaimed, his mouth full of pancakes. Yuzu looked curiously at her brother. Ichigo sighed and glared daggers at the culprit for bringing this topic up.

"It was okay I guess. A bit on the cheesy side but it was watchable" he commented calmly trying to hide the fact that he had bumped into a girl outside the restroom. Karin's smirk grew, "are you sure you're not missing anything like, I don't know.. Bumping into a chick outside the bathroom?"

That line instantly aroused Isshin and Yuzu's curiousity. Ichigo made a mental note to hang his sister afterwards. "Uhhh, it was nothing important. Just accidentally bumped into her on my way out" he said, once again trying to keep his poker face on. But they were not convinced with his answer. An awkward silence, except for the clattering of forks and spoons, consumed the dining room. Isshin was the first to break it. "Oh! I bet you did more than just _bump_ into her!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah Ichi-nii, what happened after that huh?" Karin was obviously enjoying all of this. "Did you apologize to her Ichi-nii?!" Yuzu gasped. She was oblivious to the actual meaning behind the ongoing conversation or rather interrogation.

Ichigo was stabbing a meatball in his plate as he was bombarded by questions. He was imagining the meatball as his evil 15 year old sister who was the cause of starting this whole thing. When they finally settled down and waited for his response, he got up from the table and grabbed the car keys.

"If you're all done, I'm heading to the store to do the groceries" he said through gritted teeth. Lately he found himself going to the supermarket more often. He could always get his mind off of things while strolling through the bright aisles and he desperately needed that right now. His family called for him but he paid them no attention and instead got in his car and drove to the store.

If he hadn't been in such a foul mood that morning, he would've actually enjoyed the peaceful drive. The weather was perfect and he hummed to the many sounds of nature.

**X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&**

****Rukia entered through the doors of the supermarket and immediately cursed herself for not wearing something warmer. In the rush to leave her house, she had forgotten that the supermarket was always colder than the outside world. Ignoring the goosebumps starting to show on her arms, she marched on inside in search of the dairy section.

Ichigo easily found a parking space near the usually crowded entrance of the store. There weren't many customers at 7:45 in the morning. He walked with his hands in his pockets thinking about what he needed to get. The main reason he was even here in the first place was to get away from his crazy family. The thought that he actually needed to buy something hadn't occurred to him.

The doors to the supermarket opened and he was blasted by a cool gust of air. Shivering slightly, he looked around and started his shopping.

She was having a hard time finding the usual kind of milk they always drank. All the ones that were available, were 2% reduced fat milk. She was looking for the 1% lowfat one. She knew she was being picky but right now, she couldn't care less. Rukia was already having a crappy morning and she didn't need something like milk to make it worse.

Angrily, she set off to find a salesperson to help her out. It wasn't until she reached the front of her aisle when something bright and familiar caught her eye. Rukia slowly turned her head in the direction and her eyes grew wide. That cocky bastard from the movie theater was standing just a few feet away from her, examining a carton of eggs.

Ichigo too, was having some difficulty finding the expiration date on the egg carton he was currently holding. He nearly dropped it when he heard a high-pitched shriek from right behind. Turning around to see what happened, he wished he hadn't.

Standing just a few feet away from him was the girl from the previous night but something was different about her right now. Her eyes had an evil glint to them and there was a dark aura surrounding her. Ichigo involuntarily gulped as she started approaching him.

**I'll leave you guys in suspense until the next chapter! The plot is just thickening so hang tight and let me work my magic! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review so far, it helps me out a lot and if you haven't reviewed, please do so! Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay u guys. There was a problem when I was trying to post the chapter last night but it's here now so enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 4**

****Ichigo stood rooted to the spot as the tiny woman took quick strides in his direction. He couldn't muster up the energy to talk or move any part of his body. In a matter of seconds, she was standing face to face with him. She was actually a foot shorter than him but her high and mighty attitude said otherwise.

"Well, look who it is.." she purred. Ichigo felt shivers run down his spine but he ignored it. He took a deep breath to get a hold of himself. "Do I know you?" He asked calmly, pretending not to know her.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Are you so stupid that you forget everything the very next day?" She asked. Ichigo's calm demeanor vanished and it was replaced by his usual scowl. Noticing his sudden change in expression, she smirked. "Sorry but I don't have time for stupidity" and with that she turned to leave.

He felt the strong urge to open the egg carton in his hands and chuck one straight at the she-devil but before he could put this brilliant plan into fruition, "oh and by the way, the expiration date is inside the carton."

She turned around to look at him. "Figured someone as dense as yourself wouldn't have the common sense of actually checking the inside." He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that there was really someone in the world who could make his blood boil like this woman could. The mere thought of it would've sounded ridiculous just a while ago! But here he was, staring at her as she paid for the milk and exited the store.

After a minute of staring out into space, Ichigo finally snapped out of his trance. He quickly opened the egg carton and slapped his forehead. She was _right!_ He was so _stupid! _How had he not thought of that? Cursing under his breath, he made his way to the cashier. He didn't even bother waiting for his change as he opened the door to his car and started the engine.

Ichigo had a lot on his mind and he needed some time to think about everything that happened during the previous 10 minutes or so. He was getting out of the parking lot when he spotted the bane of his existence, slowly walking along the sidewalk with a milk carton in hand.

Had he not known of her inner workings, he would've actually thought she looked innocent. He shifted lanes and poked his head out the window. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing walking all by yourself?" Heck he might as well have some fun with her when he got the chance! "You better keep your eyes on the road and not on beautiful girls if you don't want to die." Ichigo laughed heartily. She definitely had some spunk.

"Oh? Are you really worried about my well-being?" He asked cockily. She stopped and glared at him. Ichigo stopped his car and opened the door. "Hop in, I'll drive you" he offered genuinely. Where that had come from, he had no clue.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you planning?" she asked, her tone laced with suspicion. He just shrugged, "just a drive.. nothing much.." After moment of hesitation, she carefully climbed in a fastened the seat belt. Ichigo started his car once again and drove through the street.

An awkward silence creeped into the car and he turned on the radio. A slow jazz song played and he felt some relaxation come back to him. "Why are you doing this again?" she asked curiously. Ichigo just shrugged again because he really had no idea why he was doing this himself. "Just think of it as an apology for the incident at the theater and since you got in, I'm guessing you forgave me? he added smartly.

The frown on her face deepened. "I don't recall forgiving you for anything" she hissed. Ichigo looked at her with a frown starting to form on his facial features as well. "Well our little _meeting _at the supermarket wasn't the most pleasant one either but here I am driving you back home" he countered. For a split second, he noticed a glint of guilt flash in her eyes but she quickly averted eye contact.

"I never asked you to.." she mumbled quietly Ichigo ignored her and kept driving. Another silence fell on the two but this one was much more comfortable than the last. She was the first to speak, "fine I forgive you and I'm sorry too." He smiled, "now that wasn't so hard was it?" She punched him on the shoulder but said nothing.

The rest of the way went by with the sound of the radio and Ichigo asking for directions. When they got to her place, his jaw dropped. "You never told me you lived in a mansion!" He exclaimed. The girl just opened the door and stepped out. "I guess it slipped my mind.." she replied nonchalantly. Before she left, he did something that shocked the both of them.

"The name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki" he called out to her. She turned back around and gave him a quizzical look. Ichigo stared at her expectantly and she sighed, "Rukia Kuchiki." He felt a smile tug at his lips when he heard her name and he could've sworn he saw one on her face as well. They stared at each other for a moment longer before her phone started ringing.

Startled by the sudden noise, she nearly dropped the milk carton in her hands. "Yes nii-sama. I am right outside the gates. I'll come in now" she answered in a bored voice. After her rather short conversation, she took one last glance at Ichigo and ran off towards the gates. He stayed there until she disappeared from his sight.

Then he drove off back to Kurosaki Clinic. _"Rukia Kuchiki.. What an interesting person" _he mused to himself as another song played on the radio.

**Damn that was a lot of he's and she's but whatever. Sorry to disappoint u all with a short chapter after all the time I took to post this but like I said, I was really busy and didn't get much time. Remember to review and next chapter will be up soon so keep checking! **


End file.
